warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mousewhisker
Mousewhisker is a gray-and-white tomRevealed in allegiances of The Sight with thick, soft furRevealed in The Sight page 9 and green eyes.Revealed in Dark River, page 178 History In the New Prophecy Series ''Twilight :Mousewhisker first appears as a young kit. It is revealed that Hazel, Berry, and Mouse are Daisy's kits. :Berry, Hazel, Mouse, and their mother, Daisy, are found wandering around ThunderClan territory by a ThunderClan patrol consisting of Brackenfur, Spiderleg, Cloudtail, and Squirrelflight. The four loners are taken to the ThunderClan camp. After Daisy introduces herself and her kits to ThunderClan, Firestar, ThunderClan's leader, tells her that she and her kits can stay in ThunderClan as long as they like. After this, her kits are given Clan names; Berry becomes Berrykit, Hazel becomes Hazelkit, and Mouse becomes Mousekit. :During the badger attack, Daisy and her kits are forced to evacuate the nursery, and hide in the brambles above the hollow, while the battle is fought below. Sunset :Berrykit, Hazelkit, and Mousekit grow up, absorbed in Clan lifestyle, but their mother, Daisy, frightened by the recent badger attack, decides to leave ThunderClan and take her kits back to the Horseplace, where they had been born. She leaves with them as soon as Berrykit's tail injury from a fox trap is healed and he is well enough to travel. The kits are not pleased with her decision, with Berrykit complaining when they are brought out of camp, as mentioned by Squirrelflight. The kits are elated when Brambleclaw and Cloudtail come to bring them and Daisy back to ThunderClan. Eventually, after a lot of persuasion, Daisy decides to return to ThunderClan, and give it another chance. Also, after seeing Brightheart, Mousekit is scared of her appearance, upsetting Brightheart. :Later, Hazelkit and Mousekit hunt down a butterfly, which Spottedleaf showed them because she felt it was time for Leafpool to know the truth about Mothwing. They both end up killing the butterfly. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Mousekit is now an apprentice, Mousepaw, with Spiderleg as his mentor. :Mousepaw is first seen with his littermates, Hazelpaw and Berrypaw. Berrypaw informs them they would be assessed later on in the day. He finds Lionkit hiding out by the dirtplace at night listening to Dustpelt and Spiderleg doubting Stormfur's loyalty to ThunderClan. Mousepaw gets caught, but he doesn't give Lionkit away. He, along with the other apprentices, call out Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw's names after their apprentice ceremony. :At the next Gathering, Mousepaw attends along with his siblings. Lionpaw wonders why the Clanborn apprentices Honeypaw, Poppypaw, and Cinderpaw were staying behind while the non-Clanborn kits were going. Mousepaw shows that he likes the RiverClan apprentice Minnowpaw, and tries to show Lionpaw around. Minnowpaw offers to walk with them around the island. Mousepaw happily accepts, but Lionpaw ducks away because he doesn't want to go since Mousepaw seems to be mooning over Minnowpaw. He then meets Heatherpaw and acts in a similar fashion. Mousepaw is very impatient with Lionpaw, mewing away to Heatherpaw, the pretty tabby WindClan she-cat. Dark River :Mousepaw is seen sleeping among his siblings in the apprentices' den, despite the rain pouring down. He climbs up a tree, attempting to catch a squirrel, but falls. He luckily ends up uninjured. Afterwards, he exclaims that he will get the squirrel next time. :When Stormfur asks if any cat could not trust Brook, Millie, or Daisy to fight for ThunderClan, Mousepaw, Berrypaw, and Hazelpaw protest the loudest. After, Mousepaw and Cinderpaw are seen pacing back and forth near their mentors, Cloudtail and Spiderleg, Brambleclaw tells them that it is time they got assessed, and that they must go hunting and catch as much prey possible. Mousepaw tells Hollypaw that he's going to show Spiderleg that he can really catch a squirrel. :When Hollypaw asks Mousepaw if hunting in the undergrowth is okay for him, he agrees with her saying that undergrowth is easier, and once he catches a couple mice, he hunts for a squirrel. Mousepaw comes up to Hollypaw and exclaims, "I've got caught my two mice, and now for that squirrel!" and Hollypaw tells him that he'll scare all the prey away since he talked so loud. He also asks Hollypaw if she's seen Cinderpaw and hopes she's done okay. Mousepaw tells Cinderpaw that he wants to show Spiderleg that he can catch squirrels as well as mice. He tells them that he wants to climb the Sky Oak, and that he has been practicing and wants to show Spiderleg how good he is. When he attempts climbing the Sky Oak, he loses the squirrel he was tracking and is scared to climb down. Cinderpaw climbs up to help him. She almost succeeds, but then falls, breaking her hind leg. Mousepaw is among the cats that stay with Cinderpaw after her fall, and Jaypaw senses him trembling. Outcast :Mousepaw and his siblings receive their warrior names, Mousewhisker, Hazeltail and Berrynose. Eclipse :Mousewhisker, along with Graystripe and Sorreltail, go hunting along with Jaypaw who is going to collect herbs. Mousewhisker is excited to have Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, and Poppypaw become full warriors because he thinks that it will stop the senior warriors from hogging the best moss, which he later denies when Graystripe and Sorreltail hear. He volunteers to help Jaypaw collect mallow. He becomes excited about learning that WindClan crossed the border, and asks if Jaypaw can manage the mallow leaves he collected while he goes and tells his littermates, Berrynose and Hazeltail. During the WindClan invasion, he is part of Brambleclaw's patrol. Mousewhisker scratches his eye on a thorn while watching for WindClan and Hollypaw guides him into the battle. He shows some liking to Hollypaw after that. :During the battle, he is pinned down by Emberfoot. When Jaypaw arrives, Tawnypelt pulls Mousewhisker out of the battle and asks Jaypaw take him back to camp. While leaving the battle for treatment, he proudly states to Lionpaw and Jaypaw that the only injury he got was a swelling eye, which is then about the size of an apple. Long Shadows :Mousewhisker is seen near the fresh-kill pile with his brother Berrynose and Hollyleaf. Later, when Tawnypelt and her kits arrive, he comes out of the warriors' den with Honeyfern and Dustpelt, who later tells both of them to get some hunting patrols organized. He is later seen with his littermates when Littlecloud comes to the camp. :After the storm and the fire, Mousewhisker and Thornclaw repair the gaps in the nursery wall. Sunrise :In the first chapter, Mousewhisker was guarding the camp overnight. He is mostly seen around camp and on patrols. He is seen once talking to Lionblaze about Sol's supposed murder of Ashfur to the other cats, but Purdy, a ThunderClan elder, jumps in and defends his friend. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :In this book, Mousewhisker gets his first apprentice, Bumblepaw. Near the end of this book, his brother Berrynose had a litter of kits with Poppyfrost, Cherrykit and Molekit, who are now his niece and nephew. :He is seen sharing prey with Spiderleg and Hazeltail and talks about how there isn't much water left in the lake. Fading Echoes :His apprentice, Bumblepaw, receives his warrior name, Bumblestripe. Night Whispers :He is sent to his nest after Jayfeather hears him coughing and is later briefly mentioned by Daisy that Jayfeather sent him to his nest when Dovepaw asked if Cherrykit was sick. Sign of the Moon :Mousewhisker is seen wrestling with Brambleclaw. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :Bumblepaw mentions that Mousewhisker and Thornclaw just taught him ThunderClan's special Lightning Strike technique. Trivia *He has been mistakenly described as a she-cat.Revealed in ''Night Whispers, page 8 *He has also been mistakenly called 'Mousefur' two times by Cinderheart, Cinderpaw back then. Her quotes were, "Don't worry, Mousefur! There's nothing to be afraid of!" and "Be careful, Mousefur!" Revealed in Outcast, page 319 *In The Sight he was said to be eating in the camp, but then a few pages later it said he ran into camp with a patrol. Revealed in The Sightpages 38 & 44 *He has been mistakenly described with a fluffy gray pelt. In Dark River, page 176 Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Daisy:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 Father: :Smoky:Revealed in Sunset, page 193 Brother: :Berrynose:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 Sister: :Hazeltail:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 Half-brother: :Toadstep:Revealed in Outcast, the allegiances Half-sister: :Rosepetal:Revealed in Outcast, the allegiances Nephew: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Niece: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters